disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Jake
Jake (later known as Captain Jake) is a young pirate boy who is under the wings of Peter Pan and serves as the main protagonist of the Disney Junior series Jake and the Neverland Pirates, and was voiced by Colin Ford, Cameron Boyce and later by Sean Ryan Fox. Riley Thomas Stewart provides Jake's voice in tandem with Fox in "Battle of the Book" and later provides the voice solo in the spin-off "Jake's Buccaneer Blast" and season four of the series. Appearance Jake has dark green eyes, and has black hair. He wears a red bandana around his head. Jake is lightly tanned. He has a blue coat over his white, ripped shirt. He also wears blue trousers and brown boots. Jake's sword is also with him at all times. In Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates, he wears a black and blue captain pirate's hat, a jacket that matches his hat, black pants, and his same boots. He is also seen holding his Mighty Captain Sword. To see the gallery of all his outfits, click here In "Magical Rescue! (Part 2)", Jake's Door of Magic transformation is based on the Red Super Megaforce Ranger. He wears a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, brown gold lined boots, a red and black captain pirate's hat with a black crossbones in the middle and a golden feather, and wears an eyepatch on his left eye like Kwazii. He is also see holding his Destiny Sword. In "Callie in Wonderland", Jake's Wonderland transformation resembles the Mad Hatter, which includes a blue suit, a dark blue tie, and navy blue casual chinos. His pirate captain's hat is replaced with the Mad Hatter's hat that's sky blue with a teapot and his boots are teacup-like. In his PJ Mask form, Jake wears a golden yellow pajama suit with a goldfish mask and gliding wings under the sleeves. He is named Fish Boy. In "Queen Evie and the Four Robin Hoods", Captain Jake wears a Robin Hood costume that has autumn colors and a red hat with a white feather. In "Star Darlings", Jake's Starling form includes a shimmery neon blue sweater, a sparkling blue Scottish Tweed Touring Cap with a golden star clip on it, a black belt with silver chains, distressed pants, and dark blue boots with star boot buckles that are like Scarlet's but only bluer. His hair is navy blue with a black streak of his Wishworld hair, a blue star mark on his left cheek, and his eyes are light green. In "The Griffin Games", Jake wears a griffin riding outfit with a navy blue cape and a riding helmet with a golden griffin. Personality Jake is a young pirate who was given the task to protect Neverland with his crew while Peter Pan left the island to explore the outside world. Before Peter left, Jake was given a wooden sword made from the Forever Tree in Neverland with special abilities so he can be a good leader. In the special Jake's Neverland Rescue, the sword mysteriously disappear with the threat of Neverland disappearing as well. Later during his adventure to save Neverland, Jake is bestowed with the Destiny Sword by the newly grown Forever Tree. Jake treats Cubby much like a little brother and Izzy like a sister more than a friend. Jake's also has a pet sidekick, his parrot Skully. Jake is the captain of a buccaneering ship named Bucky and sails places with his crew. Jake is a natural born leader, handsome, fearless, caring, and daring who cares very much for his crew and ship and is easily annoyed by Captain Hook's schemes as is the rest of his crew. In spite of their rivalry however, Jake has saved Hook's life a few times most notably in "Captain Hook is Missing!" where he saved Hook from falling to his death in Belch Mountain's lava pit. Jake also has a mermaid friend named Marina, who has a crush on him (according to her voice actress Ariel Winter).﻿ In the episode "Jake's Starfish Search", Captain Hook kidnaps Marina's pet starfish and unlike most of the other times Hook's nabbed certain things. 'Role in the Series' In the show Jake constantly challenges Captain Hook and his crew as they commonly steal Jake, Izzy and Cubby's treasure. Along the way to get Captain Hook, the pirates collect gold doubloons which act as rewards for completing a task, which are called "pirate problems". At the end each episode, Jake and his crew gather up all of their gold doubloons and store them in their Team Treasure Chest. Being the main character of the show, Jake is the center of many episodes. His role as protector of Never Land was put to the test in "The Sword and the Stone" when Hook stole Jake's sword. Throughout that adventure, Jake had to use various fill-ins to complete tasks that his sword would be handy for. At the end, Jake learns that the power of his sword can only be accessed through the one with the purest heart - himself. Many episodes showcase Jake being a huge fan of Peter Pan. Whenever Peter would bestow an assignment on the young pirates, Jake would put everything else aside to complete it. In the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove", Izzy and Cubby show Jake how to dance for a party for Marina and her mermaid friends, using Peter Pan's bongos which make Captain Hook dance very strangely. When Hook tries to steal the bongos, but a mischievous monkey takes them forcing Jake and his crew to retrieve the bongos. In the episode "Jake's Birthday Bash!", Izzy, Cubby, and Skully throw a birthday party for Jake with a very special birthday treasure hunt on Never Land. In the episode "Hooked Together!", While searching for the legendary Never Key Jake and Captain Hook are both chained up on chain-cuffs, forcing both Jake and Hook to work to gather to reach the key to get free. In the episode "Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword", Jake's crew is running the Belch Mountain Parkour Race, but not before Jake finds the Mega-Mecha Sword, a legendary device with mechanical features and when Izzy says "It's legendary", Hook attempts to steal the Mega-Mecha Sword for himself. In the episode "Jake the Wolf", while camping with his crew on Never Land one evening Jake stumbles upon the Moon Gem while gathering firewood. Unknown to Jake at the time the gem has the power to turn anyone in contract with it into a wolf under the full moon. In order to break the curse Jake and his crew most return to the gem to the top of Midnight Hill before sun rise or Jake will be stuck as a wolf forever. In the episode "Witch Hook", after Captain Hook uncovers the Sea Witch's magic mirror and transforms himself into a witch. Hook asks the mirror who the bravest pirate in Never Land, the mirror informs Hook hits Jake. Using his new found power Hook turns Jake into a coward, Izzy and the rest of the crew take Jake to Misty the Wonderful Witch's cottage for her assistance, but Hook's magic proves to be powerful for Misty to revert by her hands. However Misty knew if anything could restore Jake's courage would be the magical waters of Washaway Falls. After restoring Jake's courage and defeating Captain Hook, Jake and his crew retrieve the magic mirror and decide to take it back to Misty to keep it safe from Hook. In the one-hour episode special, "Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest". When the evil Mer-wizard named Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea. Lord Fathom who heads for Neptune City, where he tricks Queen Coralie into helping him get the Darklight Emerald and then imprisons her, Marina, and Stormy and takes over Neptune City. Sandy the Starfish tells Jake and his friends what happened while Fathom places all the sea creatures in the Never Sea under his control. Jake and his crew set a course for Neptune City while Fathom heads toward Dreadnaught Cove. Captain Hook however confronts Fathom in his hunt for treasure,Fathom soon grew tired of Hook and attacked the Jolly Roger. Jake and his crew soon arrive to help Hook and his crew spotting them being attacked by Fathom.But Fathom proved to powerful sending pirates flying, he reveals he intends to unleash the Strake, the most ferocious monster in the Never Sea. To deal with this new threat, Jake creates the League of Never Sea Captains: Himself, Captain Hook, Captain Flynn, Captain Frost, and Beatrice Le Beak. The League tries to stop Lord Fathom but he's too powerful. Jake's sword suddenly makes the Mighty Colossus rise out of the water and makes him it's captain. Meanwhile, Lord Fathom releases the Strake and places it under his control and a battle erupts. King Neptune appears and tells Jake that all he needs to defeat Fathom and the Strake is to believe in himself. Using the powers of his sword, Jake finally defeats Fathom and the Strake. He then re-imprisons the Strake and destroys the Darklight Emerald, freeing Queen Coralie, Marina, Stormy, and the sea creatures. The Never Sea now free from Fathom chase the wicked mer-wizard away. 'Relationships' Friends Kwazii- 'He and Kwazii are the best of friends and close crewmates who are both like each other and have the same taste for adventure and love for animals just like the Kratt Brothers, but while they're friends, Jake sometimes teases Kwazii about his love for Sofia, however they have a close bond with each other. 'Sofia- 'Sofia is another one of Jake's friends. However, like other pirates and princesses, they sometimes don't get along very well and they get into fights, arguments, and disagreements and have a bit of rivalry with each other which annoys everyone, including Kwazii who usually has to be the peacemaker to them, but they still have a great friendship. 'Sheriff Callie- Jake has a good relationship with Callie and loves to go on any of her Wild West adventures with her. Captain Barnacles- Captain Barnacles is Jake's other best friend. Unlike Kwazii, who leaps before he listens, Jake has time to pay close attention to Barnacles's instructions before he springs into action. Peso- Peso is another one of Jake's best friends. They are close to each other like brothers. Enemies Abilities Jake wields a sword that was made by Peter Pan who used the tree bark of the Forever Tree. In Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates, he wields the Mighty Captain's sword that can block any attack and uses heat magic to melt through ice. Terra Monsters Jet the Niptune Jake's starter Terra Monster and the leader of the group. He is best friends with Kwazii's Lothea, Pearl and he has a crush on Sofia's Dandylion, Buttercup. Seashell the Hydra May be bubbly, but it never stops her from battling other Terra Monsters. Like Pearl, she loves to collect seashells and pearls and loves shiny things such as treasure. Soarin' the Soarphin A Soarphin with big dreams like being a hero of the ocean. He first met Jake when he got his tail injured and was barely unable to fly, but luckily Jake and his friends healed him. He also helped them stop Cruella De Vil from polluting the ocean with blue dye with the help of his Cloud Barrier and from then on, he became Jake's new Terra Monster and friend. Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Main Characters Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Apprentices Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Siblings Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Students of DJES Category:Musicians Category:Nephews Category:Athletes Category:Swordsmen Category:Brothers